The present invention relates to a heat-radiating device in which a heat conductive rod quickly and evenly conducts the heat from a heat source to a heat-radiator. Multiple vanes are radially arranged in the heat-radiator to define multiple passages, whereby the heat is quickly and effectively dissipated due to natural convection of air or forced convection by a fan.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat-radiating device including a heat-radiator 10 composed of a base seat 100 formed with a groove 106, a U-shaped shade 102 and multiple heat-radiating fins 104. The heat-radiating fins 104 by conductive adhesive (not shown) are perpendicularly adhered to the upper surface of the base seat 100 and the lower surface of top section of the U-shaped shade 102. A heat conductive rod 12 is parallelly adhered in the groove 106 of the lower surface of the base seat 100 by heat conductive adhesive (not shown). A fan 14 is secured to the heat-radiator 10. In use, the rod section of the heat conductive rod 12 contacts with a heat source so as to conduct the heat from the heat source to the base seat 100. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 2A the heat absorbed by the base seat 100 is gradually successively conducted to the entire fins 104. Therefore, the heat-radiating rate is relatively low.